Welcome Home
by tellingtouch
Summary: Author: telling touch on another board with the screen-name bluewillowwitch Summary: Just our girls saying hello after being apart. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.


Title: Welcome Home

Author: telling touch (on another board with the screen-name bluewillowwitch )

Rating: M (NC-17)

Summary: Just our girls saying hello after being apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

"OH TAAAARRRRRAAAA!" the redhead called out.

Snaking herself up her girlfriends body, kissing her way all the way up. Tara kept her smoky eyes locked on to her goal of her girlfriends lips.

"Mmmm. Willow, I swear, you taste better every time."

Still unable to speak, Willow just buried her rapidly reddening face in the blonde's neck.

Tara turned her head to kiss her lover. She loved the way that she could make Willow respond.

"Oh baby, I love you so much. I can't believe the way you make my body feel." the hacker swooned. "You have totally worn me out."

The blonde Wicca smiled seductively at her girl. "Oh but my love, I'm not nearly done with you. It has been so long since I have loved your body. I'm not nearly done making up for lost time yet."

Willow let out an audible gulp. "Tara, I need, I need…I need to love you."

Tara gasped as her lovers confession sent a shockwave of arousal straight into her neither regions. The pool of fluid that she could feel gathering there felt like silk.

"Willow." the blonde growled her girlfriend's name.

"Is….is that a yes?" the smaller woman could feel the liquid fire coming from her lover's center and it was soaking her legs.

The response that she got was in the form of her lover capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. Tara let every ounce of love, passion, and sexual wanting that she had for Willow out in that kiss. She wanted there to be no more questions, no more worries. In fact, Tara would be fine if for the next few hours, there be no more talking at all.

Willow seemed at tuned to the wants of her girl. She seemed to know exactly what it was that she was being told.

With all the strength and sexual desire built up in the smaller woman, she flipped herself on top of her lover. She looked down at her girlfriend and all she could think is 'My Tara'. The love that she felt for this woman was so overpowering that she was glad that she had this outlet for her love. That she could share her love with this woman was more than she thought she would ever have.

Willow slowly leaned over to kiss her lover. While the kiss was suppose to be gentle and chaste it was anything but.

Tara reached behind the smaller woman's head and deepened the kiss. She let her tongue slip out and seek entrance into Willow's mouth. With access granted she tool her time exploring every inch of that warm and wet cavern.

She ran her tongue over teeth and the inside of lips. Then she started to duel with the other searching tongue. The feel of their tongues mixing and swirling together was throwing gas on her already blazing fire below.

She pulled back to look into Willow's eyes and let her know that she needed more and she needed it NOW!

Without missing a beat, Willow went back to kissing her lover. First on the mouth, then on to the neck. After insuring that it was well loved, she moved down to the collar bone.

She kissed and sucked and licked all the way across and then down until she found what she was looking for. Tara's firm and perky breast were there begging for attention. Her nipples were already standing at attention and the areoles look so dark and rosy.

Willow bent her head towards the offered nub. She kissed the hardening nipple lovingly and then went to the outer ring.

With the tip of her tongue she circled slowly around the areole. First in large, wide circles and then in smaller, narrow ones. Until she made her way back to the offered nipple.

At first she lightly kissed it. Then she could wait no longer. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it making it engorge. She started to run her tongue and teeth over the nub, which was driving Tara into a frenzy of lust.

Willow was having a hard time taking things slowly. She knew that it had been awhile but she couldn't take the teasing and torment that going slow was causing her.

She broke the silence with one word, that carried all her questions. "Tara?"

The blonde knowing exactly what her girl wanted answered, her voice husky from the treatment of her lover thus far. "Yes! Please!"

With that Willow snaked her hand down into Tara's wet and engorged folds. The shear heat that was coming from the outside of her lips was enough to scorch the flesh from the redhead's hand.

"Oh baby! Your so hot! So wet! I can't wait to feel your heat, your fire."

"Please, Willow! Now! I need you now."

With that, Willow slipped her hand into her lover's wet fold. The feel of the silken nectar was amazing. As it burned her flesh it fired her lust.

With little hesitation she slipped two ready fingers into Tara's heated and well lubricated core. The soft core and the subsequent gasp of pleasure from Tara spurred her into further action.

Using her fingers she stroked her girlfriend's hot center and with her thumb she circled the tight, hard, ready nub.

All the while never letting up on the ministration that she was giving to the blonde's breast. The more she felt, the more she tasted of her lover's passions the more Willow craved.

Her fast paced attention to have Tara's core were starting to bring the blonde to her peek. Knowing that with in a minute, if not less, Tara was going to cum and cum hard. Willow took her mouth from the blonde's breast and brought it down to replace her thumb.

With no time for Tara to rest between one to the other Willow started to lick all around that tiny nub.

The clit was engorged beyond anything the redhead had ever seen before. She couldn't believe what her love was doing to her girlfriend. She needed her to cum. She needed it as much as Tara did.

She started to bite down gentle and suck vigorously at the same time. Moving her fingers in and out at a rapid pace. Making sure that every time she went in, she hit the g-spot.

Willow felt Tara start to clench down and buck. She knew it would be any second now. She gave a final lick and push and the flood gates opened.

"Oh goddess! Oh WIIIIILLLLOOOOOW!" Tara screamed as Willow lapped up the offered nectar from her lover.

Once the blonde lowered her self back down onto the cool, sweet soaked sheets, the smaller woman slowly pulled her fingers out of her lover. She sucked on them both making sure to get every last drop of her lover's essence off. Looking Tara directly in the eyes while she did this.

With that done, she slinked herself up to the top of the bed and kissed Tara lovingly.

"Mmmm. That was amazing!" the redhead felt drunk from their lovemaking.

"Yes honey, it truly was." the blonde felt relief and a completed feeling.

After about another 15 minutes, once they had both come down from their high, Tara turned herself to look at her reason for being. She was so happy she was back in Willow's arms where she belonged.

Gently nudging her girlfriend awake she giggled to herself as the redhead snuggled more deeply into her side.

"Willow, baby? You have to get up. We can't stay here."

"But Tara, I don't wanna go home." the pout coming from the hacker's face had the Wicca melting at once.

"Fine, I'll call Buffy and tell her that your plane was delayed due to fog and that you won't be in until tomorrow. That I'm so tired I'm going to spend the night here at the airport."

Tara turned around to pick up the phone to call home, but then suddenly turned around. "And Willow, next time you have a conference out of town, I don't care, I'm coming with you." She gave her a heated kiss with promise of more and then dialed home and took care of why they wouldn't be home til tomorrow.

'Goddess I love this girl.'

**The End**


End file.
